Shinji vs Asuka
by BLS91090
Summary: When Shinji stands up to his fellow pilot Asuka, the two end up in a really big fight. One-shot. Based on the movie 'End of Evangelion'. Rated T for language and violence.


**A/N - This fanfic is based on the kitchen scene from the movie _'The End of Evangelion',_ and takes place around episode 22 of the anime series.** **Shinji and Asuka in this fanfic are wearing the same clothes that they did in that scene.**

/=================================================================================================================\

It was about 10 PM on a Saturday night. Misato wasn't home at the moment, and she wasn't supposed to return for another hour.

Shinji and Asuka were both sitting on the couch in the living room, watching a cheesy soap opera.

Shinji wasn't really paying attention to it, as he seemed lost in thought. He thought about his father, the Angels, the Evas, Misato, Rei, his friends at school. Lots of things. At some point, he shifted his gaze towards the ceiling for no apparent reason, continuing to think.

Asuka turned her head from the tv to look at Shinji. "Shinji, get up and get me a snack and a drink!"

"Oh... Sure, I guess." Shinji moved his eyes away from the ceiling and slowly got up from the couch.

"Move faster, Third Child!" Asuka yelled.

"Sorry." Shinji sighed, then shuffled lazily towards the kitchen. Without really thinking, he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and also a pack of apple slices. He walked back into the living room with the items in hand.

"What are you, stupid? I didn't want any of _that_ crap!" Asuka snarled and slapped him across the face harshly.

As a result of the sudden attack, Shinji dropped the things he had. "Ow! W-What was that for?" Shinji winced in pain and wanted answers.

"Because you're an idiot!" Asuka said, glaring at him.

Shinji attempted to recover from the slap, with no such luck. He just sighed deeply and stood his ground. _'I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away',_ he kept telling himself this. He knew that one day, he would have to stand up to Asuka. However, he wasn't sure he could.

Asuka always hated Shinji's cowardly attitude. In some way, she wanted Shinji to stand up for himself and show that he was a man. "Now, go and get me what I want." Her tone sounded sharp and deadly.

Shinji just stared at the floor. After several seconds past, he gave Asuka his answer. "...No." And with that, he began heading towards his room to retreat to his SDAT player.

Asuka's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. _'Did he really...?'_ For the moment, she just gazed at the TV without actually watching it. It took her about a minute before fully realizing the situation. She grabbed the remote swiftly and turned off the TV, then got up from the couch. _'He has to be the biggest idiot I've ever met. But I never thought he'd be dumb enough to defy me!'_ She marched towards Shinji's room.

By this time, Shinji was already lying on his bed with track number 25 playing on his SDAT player. With the volume on high, he didn't hear Asuka's footsteps outside his door. He hoped that Asuka wasn't too upset about this.

Asuka literally busted into Shinji's room. "You idiot! What do you have to say for yourself?!" She had a venomous look in her eyes.

Shinji was not really surprised by this, but it scared him for sure. He turned off the player and removed his headphones, then stood up on his bed. "L-Listen Asuka... I don't want any trouble! L-Lets just forget about earlier and go to b-bed!"

Asuka glared at him with an intense face. "No way! I want an apology, Third Child!" She stomped over closer to Shinji. "You need to respect me more! For I'm the superior pilot, after all!"

Every day, Shinji did the same thing over and over again, taking Asuka's abuse. It was tough for him to live the way he did. However, this time, he couldn't control his inner rage. He had enough. "...R-Respect you more?! S-Superior pilot?! W-Who do you think you are?!" His body was shaking with anger.

Asuka was shocked at this sudden development. "You're serious about this? Do you really want to fight me?!" She couldn't take it anymore. She had to teach Shinji Ikari a lesson, outside of being in an Eva battling Angels. "Bring it on, you fucking idiot!" The redhead shouted.

At last, Shinji exploded. He ran to Asuka and then strangled her throat with his bare hands. "D-Damn... You... ASUKA!" He couldn't really explain how he suddenly felt so powerful and crazy like this. Perhaps it was all the battles while being in an Evangelion and all the insane shit that happened that provoked this.

Asuka's eyes widened at the biggest possible. She struggled to get Shinji away, but his grip was too strong. As she was being choked to death, she attempted to reach out her hands, but it was no use. Instead, she kicked Shinji hard in the shin, twice.

Shinji grunted and let go of Asuka's throat while feeling the pain. He fell backwards on the ground with moderate impact. "Ow, d-dammit!"

Asuka coughed while rubbing her throat. "You bastard! You son of a bitch!" She attempted to stomp all over him.

Shinji's rage wasn't satisfied, however. His eyes darkened with fury as he got up swiftly and knocked Asuka's leg away before she tried to attack. He then punched Asuka's left cheek, hard.

Asuka had fallen to the floor by the impact. "Goddammit!" She groaned in pain. "I'll kill you, Shinji!" She got up, with furious eyes staring straight at the boy. "GRRRRRR!" She jumped on Shinji and proceeded to punch the shit out of him.

By this point, Pen-Pen was scared to death and retreated to his mini-home.

His fury unabated, Shinji kicked Asuka in the side, but it didn't stop her punching rampage. He had no choice but to cross both arms over his head to try and protect himself.

"Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!" Asuka punched Shinji repeatedly with powerful force.

Shinji snarled and grabbed Asuka's waists, then kicked her in the stomach. After that, he got on-top of her body and returned the punching favor.

The two began rolling across the entire house, destroying numerous things along the way, while punching and kicking each other relentlessly. It was like clothes in the dryer, but with people and x10 more brutal.

After this continued for a minute, Shinji finally knocked Asuka away from him. He then got on his feet and approached her, picking her up in his arms. He saw a glass table nearby that was brand new. Without thinking rationally, he threw Asuka on it, causing her to break it entirely.

Asuka screamed in extreme pain. Her body now had glass shreds stuck in random places. She didn't dare to move, for it could make things worse. "No more... Please, no more..." Asuka moaned in a weak tone.

When Shinji realized what he had done, his face looked insanely nuts. "Oh shit... OH FUCK!" Before he could walk over to where she was, he slowly fainted to the floor, due to the beating he received overtaking his body, as well as the shock overall.

After a few minutes past, Misato finally got home and opened the front door. She then witnessed the atrocious scene. She hadn't been his shocked since the Second Impact occurred. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"

Obviously, neither child could really answer.


End file.
